We made these memories for ourselves
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: ..so you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. "I take it Hera cursed you too like she did Echo." Jason let out a snort at Tim's retort as the group tried (and failed) to figure out if they been insulted. Jason might have been a bit wrong. Tim wasn't just pale skin, fragile bone with smarts as he's only defense. Apparently the kid had sarcasm as a defense as well.


There's five of them. Five rich, entitled, and arrogant Gotham Academy students. They have numbers. They are older than him. They have a few more pounds on them than him (though Alfred is working on that). It doesn't matter though. They never lived on the streets of Gotham like Jason has. They never had to threaten drug dealers, who are twice their size, away from their house- away from their mom- with a bat like Jason has. They never had to survive while Jason had to until he had decided to steal the tires from the ride goddamn Batman drives.

So yeah.

Jason can take them. They probably never even broken a nail because they were born with silver spoons spilling out of every hole of their body.

But the fight isn't problem no the problem- the battle Jason won't win and never will- is after the fight. When they get their ass handed to them (which they will, because Jason is going to beat it into their thick entitled idiotic skulls that when a girl says no you respect her answer you don't keep harassing her) they're going to go cry a teacher, the principal, or their mommies about how Mister Wayne's street trash of a adoptive kid had started a sudden and unprovoked fight. If they don't go the principal (who already wants Jason's blood) at first he will eventually learn about this and when he does he'll call Bruce. It won't matter to Bruce that Jason was defending a helpless girl against five assholes who had cornered her because Jason suppose to keep his head down. Play nice with the others like Dick Grayson, the golden adoptive son, had when he attended Gotham Academy. (Bruce had yet to figure out that Jason could play nice with others but only if they deserved being played nice with. You can take the kid out of the East End but you can't take the East End out of the kid.)

"Hey guys!" A kid yelled at the posse of assholes that had surrounded Jason. At first glance you might be surprised at a nine year old being at the elite school Gotham Academy. But the kid wasn't actually nine years old. He, being the small thing he was, just looked like it. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and fragile bones. The kid wouldn't last a night in the streets of Gotham. The kid wouldn't last in a fight against these wolves in sheep's clothing no matter how smart he was so what exactly was he doing? (And Tim was smart. He was a student at the Academy not because he's parents were rich, which they were, but because he was smart enough to skip several grades.)

"If you leave Jason alone I'll promise to tutor each one of you in whatever subject you need to pass for football." Why in the world was this kid trying to help him?

"Each one of us?" Repeated the only one in the group with ginger hair.

"I take it Hera cursed you too like she did Echo." Jason let out a snort at Tim's retort as the group tried (and failed) to figure out if they been insulted. Jason might have been a bit wrong. Tim wasn't pale skin, fragile bone with smarts as he's only defense. Apparently the kid had sarcasm as a defense as well.

The boy who was wrinkling Jason's school uniform shirt by holding as much as he could in his fist let go before simply walking away from Jason. The others followed like dumb sheep. Huh. The leader towered over Tim, who bravely looked the boy right back in the eye, as he told the boy that he better be waiting after school for them or they (Tim and Jason that is) would be getting. Tim response was yes he stay after school and that Mrs. Whittemore class was about to start so you might want to hurry. With that the bullies left, running to get to a class.

"...Thanks for that but I could have taken them." Tim looked up at him before giving him a small smile.

"I know you could have but they're on the football team so you get in trouble for defending my friend. So that was my kind of thank you for helping Tam. Also while I'm here can I take a photo of you for the student school yearbook?"

"Sure?" was Jason answer. Tim took off his backpack, putting it on the cement ground without a single care. He opened up one of the pockets and pulled out his phone.

"How many photos have you taken for the student school yearbook so far?" Tim gave him another one of his small shy smiles.

"Only one so far," he confessed. There was humor in his eyes as he answered Jason's question. Like it was a inside joke or something. There was a flash and the photo was taken.

(Jason never learnt that Tim wasn't actually part of the student school yearbook. He also never learnt that Tim had many photos of both him and Dick as Robin. He never learnt that 'the one so far' was that of Dick Grayson when he was just Dick Grayson not Robin which was a photo Tim wanted to take of Jason too.)

(Tim didn't know that this would be one of the last photos of Jason Todd he would ever take because of Jason's tragic death in Ethiopia. He never took another Robin photo after Jason died. He didn't take a photo of himself when he was Robin or when Steph was Robin because he was still hurting from having to give up being Robin because of his dad. The latter he regretted when Steph "died." He never took of photo of demon brat being Robin either but he once did take a photo of Damian in a Batman onesie that Dick somehow wrangled him into- though he will deny it until his dying breathe.)

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing but my love for these characters.**

 **I originally was going to title this 'Taking a page out of your older brother's (who isn't your brother yet) book' but I decided against it.**


End file.
